


Warm Up

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa escapes with Brienne, but it's so so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little story to get this ship sailing for me.

Sansa Stark and Brienne of Tarth

Racing towards safety Sansa and company rode hard. Their horses were tired. The riders were tired. Sansa felt she might never be able to feel her fingers or toes again. Finally, Brienne stopped them. “There is a light in the woods, there.” She pointed, “ I'm going to look. Stay here. Pod keep watch.”

In a few minutes Brienne was back, “It's a farmhouse. I offered them a few coins to allow us to sleep by the fire and stable our horses for the night.” Sansa teeth were chattering and her hands were blue. “My Lady you need to get warm.”

A haggard looking older man and a ragged boy met them at the barn, and they dismounted. Brienne spoke, “Pod help them put the horses away. I want you to sleep in the barn, keep an eye on them.” Brienne made a sweeping gesture toward the farmhouse, “My Lady, we need to get you warm.” Sansa put a hand on Brienne’s outstretched arm and allowed herself to be led gently along to the house. Theon Greyjoy followed.

A young woman opened the door, orange firelight glowed out from behind her, Brienne led Sansa inside to the hearth and knelt down removing Sansa boots. “My Lady, I'm sorry I could not stop to warm you sooner. I fear stopping even now.” Sansa teeth were still chattering, “Th th thank you.” Brienne could see how blue Sansa feet were. She stood and began to undo her armor. Sitting back down facing Sansa, she took her frozen feet and slid them inside her shirt so they were pressed firmly against the bare skin of her stomach. Brienne sucked in air as the icy cold hit her skin. As feeling started to come slowly back into Sansa feet she tried to pull her feet away. Brienne held her ankles tight. “My Lady, I know it's uncomfortable but we must warm them. The feeling will pass.” Sansa’s feet burned and tingled. She knew Brienne was right. Sansa knew what cold could do.

The young woman carried a bowl of steaming hot gruel to Sansa. She tried to reach for it but her hands were still numb and stiff from the cold, and it was hard to take the bowl. Theon came over and took the bowl. He started spooning the gruel into Sansa’s mouth. Bowls of gruel were served to everyone, and when the ragged boy came in he was instructed to take a bowl to Pod in the barn. 

The hot gruel did wonders for Sansa. Brienne was satisfied that she no longer needed to hold Sansa’s feet in place and quickly downed her serving. Then she very gently reached out and took Sansa’s hands in hers. Brienne’s rough hands dwarfed Sansa’s small delicate hands. They were hot in contrast to Sansa’s icy fingers. “We'll get you warm and then get some sleep My Lady. We need a lot more distance, before we can properly stop and rest.” 

They sat in silence for sometime. Sansa marveled at the beautiful blue color of Brienne’s eyes. Brienne wasn't an attractive woman, but she was kind and loyal and her eyes were soft and beautiful. Sansa felt lucky, very lucky in this moment. Theon had already gone to sleep near the fire curled up in his rags. Brienne finally satisfied that Sansa’s hands and feet were warm motioned for her to lie down. Brienne had brought in her bed roll, and she wrapped Sansa up in it. The wool blankets smelled of leather and horses and wood smoke. Sansa was asleep almost instantly.


End file.
